A Song of All Hallows eve
by Lady Santos
Summary: In which Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, meets his almost-nameske, In which Jackie Hallow, Spirit of Halloween and Autumn, denies her smile, In which Pitch Black, King of Nightmares, comes back. Rated K ; Complete; Movie-verse; NOT a JackXOC fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Song of All Hallows eve**

**Date: December 4th, 2012/December 6****th****, 2012 (I know, I am fast!)**

**Word count: 2.829 words.**

**Warnings: Contain Female Original Character, Distortion of popular legend, and unauthorized use of copyrights.**

**Disclaim Her: Rise of the Guardians (or Guardians of the Childhood) do not belong to me, it belongs rightfully to Dreamworks and its workers. This is a work of pure fun and nothing else.**

**Note of the Author: This is based on a very awesome dream I had the night before I started writing this fanfic. Rise of the G is so cool that I couldn't resist. But I'll keep up with my other on-going story on the 'Avengers' fandom. As always, I warn you for English misspellings, therefore I am both human and not from any English-speaker countries. Also I didn't put a chapter countuing up there because I don't intetion of continuing it for some time, so i'll simply leave it here, complete, you can treat it as a Prelude to a future fic or a mysterious one-shot.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

It was a Halloween night in Burgess. Houses and more houses were decorated with pumpkin lights and what else humans thought could be related with the occasion. Children went from door to door, collecting different candies while dressed as vampires, ghosts, werewolves… But it was Jamie the one most original, in Jack Frost's opinion. When the youngest guardian came over into the boy's room, he had the surprise to find Jamie dressed as "The Bogeyman?" the Spirit of winter asked. It had been some months since the whole Pitch Black situation and Jack's 'promotion' to Guardian of Fun.

"Well," the brown haired kid began "He's scary enough". And Jamie really decided to keep up with the costume: a short, black wig, a long black coat with matching pants and shirt. His mother must have passed something on his face, because the little boy was quite pale; Jack couldn't help but smile at Jamie. After everything that happened, the Spirit and the boy have grown into a friendship nearing brotherhood and the Guardian saw is little sister's smile on Jamie's quite often.

"Shh, don't say that. He might come back and get you!" Jack grinned despite the seriousness of what he said and jumped on Jamie, tickling him all over the boy's small frame. Jamie's laugh echoed in the entire house, startling his mom downstairs.

"Jamie, what are you doing up there?!" From his room, the boy answered "Nothing, mom! Just… talking to Jack Frost" the words only helped in let Jack's smile wider with proud. The kid believed him and had no shame in assume it.

"Then, if you are ready, let's go, your sister is waiting!" the mother called back. Jamie could imagine the roll of eyes his mother was probably giving him, but the boy didn't care. He only frowned and looked up to Jack, who had already released him. "Go there and have fun, kiddo. I'll be watching." Jack gave a (warm?) smile before open the bedroom's window and fly out. He thought in going back to the North Pole, but North, the Guardian of Wonder and Santa Claus, was probably busy with the upcoming Christmas and Jack being Jack would mess up with everything. Again.

So instead he decided to float with the wind help over Burgess; Jack could not bring any wind at that time of the year, otherwise people would think it strange and the the whole season instability thing would leave the other Guardians mad. Jack Frost, the newest and youngest Guardian of Childhood, was walking on the posts' line when he heard someone – a child, by the voice – screaming. Instantly, the white haired boy flew to the scream direction and found _someone_ He surely didn't expect.

On a rooftop, sitting on the edge with legs swinging back and forth, eating candies from a pumpkin bag, there was a girl. But the girl had a yellowish skin and auburn hair that fell to her shoulders like autumn leaves. Her eyes were hazel and big as one of a child, and she wore a white pair of pants with a brown and orange V-neck, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves' hems tied up in a thick thread as Jack's pants. She had no shoes and… what were those scars on her cheeks?

Deciding to ignore the self-made question on his head, Jack landed on the same roof and walked slowly, aiming his staff to the strange figure before him just in case she was planning something bad, but the girl said suddenly, holding up the candy bag:

"Do you want some? They're pretty good"

"Uh, no?" Jack said as he lowered his staff; the girl had a very childish voice, a silk-like tone even if she put some effort on the 'R's. But _how_ was she able to see him, hear him? Recovering from his shock, Jack asked "Who are you?" The girl shrugged and threw three – still wrapped – candies in her mouth "I'm Jackie, by the way. You are…" looking up to him with those big hazel eyes, but the white haired boy asked himself about the scars again.

"Frost," the Guardian replied moments later, walking closer and sitting along the girl "Jack Frost". With this, Jackie yelped and giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. Jack thought her laugh weird, as if a skull was laughing instead of a girl, and after a second, the white haired boy noticed why she was laughing and accompanied her "Our names kind of match" Jackie looked at him and kept laughing. Jackie stopped laugh – but still covered her mouth – and nodded, and only after a few seconds, she was able to say "Then you're the new Guardian of Childhood" Jack feigned a bow "That's…" and stopped in mid-sentence "Wait, How do you know about the guardians?!"

"Silly, have you not noticed? I'm a Spirit myself. You just met the Spirit of All Hallows Eve… Oh, and autumn as well"

* * *

Jackie Hallow loved autumn – Obviously, since she was the Spirit of autumn and, as consequence, Halloween - , more specifically, the day 31 of the month October. Even if the humans couldn't see her and thought of her a man (which was a common mistake she learned to forgive long ago after some 'words' with Burton) Jackie felt happy as she walked on the rooftops. On that Halloween she chose to visit Burgess, she actually hasn't seen the village in what, two hundred years? She loved seeing how the world changed around her each season, each decade. Even though it made her feel old, watch the plane earth change and people grow old and eventually die while the Spirit looked the same.

Another thing Jackie Hallow loved was pulling pranks on citizens; it was a everyday occurrence, use her powers to make people play or doing some herself, but her bests she kept for Halloween. Like she did with a little boy dressed as the bogeyman; Jackie used her powers to levitate the pumpkins around the boy and concealed from him, Jackie made a circle of fire and creepy laughs. The Spirit loved the laughing, but never her own; because of her position of Spirit of Halloween, it was given to her a creepy laugh to scare people off their skin, so she had to content herself when the other Spirits made the children laugh.

And then, when he was scared enough, she came to behind him and whispered "Boo". The boy, terrified, dared to look to her face; Jackie had a 'pumpkin smile' of her own,(even when she didn't want it to happen) the scars on her cheeks opening to form a grin from ear to ear. The boy dressed as bogeyman ran off as fast as he could, jumping the fire, leaving the candies behind for the Spirit. She happily picked up and levitated to a close rooftop, to eat her score. She even needed to take off the wraps from the candies; the fire on her stomach dealt with it. She couldn't help it; it was play of 'Trick or treat', right?

But as the auburn haired Spirit ate, she felt a cold wind passed through her and the temperature grew colder in a few instants, but she had fire inside her, so Spirit didn't bothered with cold so much. Jackie decided to be passive-aggressive, so she offered the bag without looking who it was. The person, a boy judging the voice, declined; looked like He did even knew who she was.

He sat close to her and Jackie had the chance to look at him as a whole; death-pale skin and lips, a light blue hood jacket and brown, smudged pants tied up like her shit's sleeves, barefoot like her, but with white hair and striking cerulean blue eyes. Oh, and he also held a very strange wood stick. He asked for her name and Jackie supplied without a second thought – glad she wasn't alone and instead talking to someone -, asking his own name with her childish voice (her voice changed to something terrifying when she used her powers)

"Frost" He said "Jack Frost" and Jackie Hallow couldn't help but laugh, but a different laugh this time; one more easy-going and carefree, but still her cheeks opened and voice changed and the creepy sound came out and she had no other choice but cover her mouth with both hands.

The boy – Jack Frost – didn't seem to notice what she was laughing of (what made Jackie laugh harder and louder), however two or three seconds later, he must have noticed, because he laughed too, and his one was beautiful in comparison to hers. "Our names kind of match"

Jackie, who couldn't voice her reply just yet, nodded and calmed down, allowing her powers to come down "Then you're the new Guardian of Childhood" She said. She should have recognized him earlier, but the face escaped her at the time. Jack Frost was a troublemaker like her, like many Season spirits actually since they spent too much time alone, bringing a new season on each part of the globe.

Jack feigned a bow "That's…" and stopped in mid-sentence "Wait, How do you know about the guardians?!"

"Silly, have you not noticed? I'm a Spirit myself. You just met the Spirit of All Hallows Eve… Oh, and autumn as well"

* * *

Jack wobbled forward, threatening to fall, but caught himself in time "B-but, you're a girl!" Not that meant something; of course, Tooth was a girl and was a Spirit. He simply didn't expect the Spirit known as one of the most troublemaker (losing maybe, to Jack himself) would be girl like the one before him. Seriously, but now that he saw Jackie as who she was, the colors she used and the laugh she gave him kind of made sense.

And the fact there was another teenage Spirit, just as he was, made Jack Frost the most happiest Spirit of Winter in whole existence… considering that may have been other Spirits of Winter before him…

"So what? I have my own tricks" Jackie replied, pulling Jack from his dense thoughts, as she arched an eyebrow and glared daggers at him. Jack could swear he felt his skin warmer, but said nothing to not end up physically burned. And both teens looked up to the moon for a few seconds. The uneven silence hung thickly between them. Jack scratched his neck and coughed a few times to get her attention back "So, uhm… The child screaming…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Jackie said, realizing her mistake, at least in the eyes of a Guardian of Childhood. "It was boy. He got some good candies and I wanted them, so I scared him off. Ironic, trough; the boy was dressed as the bogeyman" And Jackie covered her mouth as she giggled with the memory. But the boy himself didn't think it fun when he recalled who was decided to dress as Pitch in the entire village.

"Hey, I know this boy! He's best friend!" Jack yelled at the girl. How did she dare scare Jamie like that? But again, she was The Spirit of Halloween; Mischief and pranks probably was her _Sendi. _Still, putting fear into people hearts is not a thing to be proud of. (And for a moment there, Jack Frost thought that maybe his almost-namesake worked with/for Pitch) Jackie shrugged and put her hand back in the bag – it was empty. The Spirit scowled and got up "Well, it was good to meet you, Jack Frost, but I got work to do" But Jack stood and reached her hand in time; again the warmth emanated from her "No, You are not going anywhere. Come on, you have to apologize to Jamie"

Jackie arched her auburn eyebrow while she turned to look at him "Look, Frost, I don't apologize for my tricks" she said with a matter-of-the-fact tone. "You just did to me some minutes ago" Jack commented, The Spirit of Halloween glanced down and blushed "Yeah, but you're a Spirit, He isn't." she supplied as looked up again.

"It doesn't matter" Jack persisted, but let go of Jackie's hand, "After all, every Spirit was human one day." But, at the sight of the girl's incredulous face, the Guardian of Fun asked himself if she also didn't remember, "Don't you know about your past life?" He asked her instead, to not be rude.

Jackie turned abruptly and ran away from him "I-I got to go, Jack Frost. Until next time" And jumped into a tree, disappearing as she blended in the leaves. Jack stared at Jackie's previous place and the candy bad left there. Then he glanced at the Moon, hoping Manny would give him any answers, but as always, the Man in the Moon stayed silent, so the white haired boy flew away to seek answers with the other Guardians; maybe Sandy knew a thing or two…

* * *

Jackie Hallow reappeared after a few seconds in the other side of the world. She had no humor for pranks anymore, not after Jack Frost's words, _"Don't you remember about your past life?"_ Of course she did, but _Jacqueline _was a past Jackie wanted so bad to forget.

So Jackie embraced her knees as she sat on the Moscow's palace rooftop and glanced down at the city. How dared Jack to trigger her memories, huh? "I am Jackie Hallow, the Spirit of Halloween and autumn. I am _not_ Jacqueline of Salem, condemned to death for witchcraft." Jackie said to herself, but still the memory of the fire burning her skin while people laughed and cheered plagued her.

"Oh, look at you, poor girl." Jackie tried to not jump at skin when she heard that voice. Instead, she kept a calm expression and turned to meet the face of person who should be long dead.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she stood and fiercely stared at those cold, golden eyes and pale face (but not pale as Jack's, her mind supplied; Jack's face was smooth and his eyes were warm despite who he was) "What I want? You should be asking what I would be willing to do to help you." Pitch smiled as he paced around her. Jackie'd never say she felt the creepiness coming from that guy, that she was slightly afraid of him, not _aloud_.

"You have nothing to offer, Pitch Black. And shouldn't you be dead?"

"Oh, but that is a thing. Fear cannot die, can it? People are still scared out there," Pitch glanced to Moscow's skyline to serve a example, but directed his eyes back to the Spirit before him "And thanks to you, Jackie Hallow, people was really scared… _of you" _He said with arrogance. "Jealous, Pitch?" Jackie commented with a smile of her own; this time she did not cover it.

"Oh, I assure you, Jealousy is not a sentiment I feel… But it's not about me I came to talk about, Jackie Hallow, but it's about you. You try so much to be seen as not the one humans think you to be! Stop it! You and I are alike because we both bring fear, child. And once you accept it, in your heart, you will so more powerful!" and as he spoke, Pitch came closer and closer to Jackie, now they were just a few inches from each other.

"We. Have. _Nothing_. Alike!" Jackie yelled at the Nightmare King. Big mistake, she thought seconds later, when Pitch grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up as if Jackie weighted nothing. "I see. It must something related with being a Season Spirit, then. Crave for kindness. Just don't expect it from me, Jackie Hallow, when the time comes" And as he came, Pitch was gone: with the shadows.

* * *

_**So, I do not know if I will keep up with the story anytime soon. I'm still plotting everything. Believe or not, this all was based on a dream I had the day I watched Rise of the Guardians, December 3**__**rd**__**, 2012. (I also dreamed with Sandy, this is not related with what I'm telling you right now)**_

_**This will be the Inbox, here I'll answer the better reviews. So, if you want your review and reply featured go there and do something good!**_

_**With regards,**_

_**Lady Santos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Reflections**

**Date: December 4th, 2012/December 6****th****, 2012**

**Word count: 1465 words**

**Chapter: 2 of ?**

**Warnings: Contain Female Original Character, Distortion of popular legend, and unauthorized use of copyrights. And bad English.**

**Disclaim Her: Rise of the Guardians (or Guardians of the Childhood) do not belong to me, it belongs rightfully to Dreamworks and its workers. This is a work of pure fun and nothing else.**

**Note of the Author: ****Ok, So BedStories motivated me to write another chapter. No storyline yet, this one is more angst than the first, but Will reveal more about Jackie Hallow.**

**Have fun!**

"_Look! There goes the witch!"_

"_I left my children with her, Oh my God!"_

"_Burn, you damned wrench!"_

It was the night preceding Easter and how much Jackie Hallow hated Easter - and spring in general. It was so full of life… so full of hope. And what hope she had? All the spirit of Halloween had was nightmares.

Ironic, she had worked for the Nightmare King for so many years, and none of them she was plagued by Nightmares and Pitch breathing on her neck in every move.

And right now, Jackie tried to sleep in some rare moment of peace. Since she met Jack Frost, Guardian of Joy and Spirit of Winter, Pitch visited more than never. And when he didn't her memories from her mortal life did.

"_I'm not a witch!" Jacqueline braved with the mighty and air she had in her lungs. "This is a mistake! You know me, I grew up here!"_

"_Shut your mouth, wrench" The Reverend slapped the girl's face, not that the slap made difference after all the rocks and punches thrown on the red-haired's face. "Tell one more of your lies, and I myself will sew your mouth!"_

_The executioner__tied__Jacqueline's thin arms__ on__ the__wooden log__that__stood in the middle__of__a haystack__. __She__wept__as she saw__persons who already__shared the__bread__with her__, __whose__children__played with it__._

___"__My __brothers and__sisters__, here we have __Jacqueline__of Salem__, the __bastard__daughter of the__devil__, __whose__birth__caused the death__of the mother__. __All these years__, __this__creation__of the__Satan__leads__our sons and__brothers__to the__dark path__, __with__their stories__of rabbits__and fairies__!__"_

"_I__tried to__bring joy__!" __after all,__were__hard times__, __and__Jacqueline__did not want__children__to lose their__innocence__and happiness for the__hatred__and bitterness__of the adult world__._

_"Enough__! __Tie__her mouth__!" __Reverend__shouted and the executioner did as asked,__ cutting a rag from Jacqueline's yellow dress and tying it over the girl's mouth as a gag._

_The people__screamed and__cried__and__"__Fire, fire, __fire!__" __And__the Reverend__answered the__request,__giving__the signal for__the executioner__to set fire__in hay__, __creating__a bonfire__in the middle__with__Jacqueline__ on it._

_She suffocated with the smoke, and the fire burned her skin and her body screamed in pain along with her, and she could see nothing, but she could listen. Listen the people cheering and with her muffled screams…_

Jackie found herself gasping for air as she jolted awake from the tree she rested. The memory was livid in her mind eye. She coughed a few times before bring her forehead to her shaking yellow hands, cloth made hands.

She knew wouldn't sleep for few hours, so the spirit of autumn and Halloween opted for a small walk. The heavy ache on her mind and chest reflected in the grass and plants beneath her feet and around her: It all became rotten, and ready for a season which wouldn't come in, at least, six months.

But even the small walk stopped the other flashback.

_The Fire died down long after midnight. The citizens were in their beds, proud for burning another young woman accused of witchcraft. The full moon brightened the burnt wood and the corpse resting on it and looked like she had died not long the fire extinguished._

_The moonlight shone and, for those who believed, the girl's burned chest expanded with an attempt of breath_

"_Oh no, old friend" the soft, accented voice echoed from a shadow "This one is mine. You have your precious guardians; let me have my beautiful Fears." The shadows shifted and the imminent form of Pitch revealed itself. In those times of darkness, he was stronger and fiercer._

_Pitch lowered herself at the barely breathing corpse, his lean body protecting her from the moon the cast a powerful shadow at the same time. "Now come, my beauty. Feel the darkness around you. Remember all the hate they felt, don't you want revenge, my little pumpkin?" the Nightmare King smiled despite himself as he watched skin emend itself with multiple stitches and the remaining of her yellow dress. The red hair became bright once again, and the girl –no longer corpse - gasped for breath, signaling the rebirth. _

_The spirit tried to open her swollen her eyes, but Pitch put a careful hand on her shoulder "Not yet, girl, Focus on breathing and leave the rest for after you rested."_

_And then, Pitch, the Nightmare King, lifted the girl as she really weighted nothing and carried her into the forest and into the darkness._

Of course Jackie didn't remember those moments with her own eyes, but once she asked Pitch what happened and He filled her in with every single detail.

_Jacqueline woke in a very comfortable bed, a very comfortable one. Back in the orphanage, all the beds were simple and some even creaked if one jostled too much. And… wasn't she supposed to be dead?_

_Jacqueline bolted upright and was in her feet in less than a heartbeat. She took a moment to look around; she knew that place, it was an old house of a dead baron and his family far back in the woods. She and her friends – __Not your friends anymore, dear__ – had ventured into the house so she knew the way back._

_It had all been a horrifying nightmare._

_And so, the seventeen-years-old ran off as if her life depended on it. The bright sun outside prickled at her skin and her eyes couldn't see much, but the road to the village was easier to find than a needle on the haystack, at least to Jacqueline._

_She observed she had no clothes, so kept herself in the shadows until the Mrs. Abigail's – the mother of Salem – orphanage. The children would surely help her._

_Jacqueline spotted Grogan, a six year old boy with raven hair and blue eyes, hanging over the orphanage wall "Psst, Grogan!" the girl called from where a tree met the wall and cast all the shadow she needed._

_The boy instantly looked down, "Jacqueline? Where are you?!" She could hear her, but not find the voice's origin. "Right here, behind the tree!" She whispered, cautious to no adult see her._

_Grogan climbed down the wall and came closer "Why are you hiding, come here." Jacqueline smiled uneasily. Hadn't they told the children about her supposed death? "Can't, sweetie, I'm, hm… naked"_

_He ran inside in a second and came back five minutes later "I got a blanket for you." She peeked out her pleasant shadow to grab the blanket the cover her naked body, but as soon as Jacqueline put her hand out, Grogan recoiled with a shriek._

"_What—"Jacqueline motioned to grab his shoulder, but the boy cried in fear. The village turned to see, and the redhead looked back to them, but the reflection on the window at other side of the street made the girl understand._

_Her frame of small muscles now was only bones over starched skin, but she couldn't see the skin, because her whole body was covered in a non-extinguishable fire, from hair to toe, because the before mass of red hair turned into a flame resembling the one of a candle, but her face…_

Jackie Hallow never forgot the first time she saw her 'scary face'. The toothless smiles going ear to ear, the missing nose – only the small hole of a skull – accentuated the black eyeballs and the red irises with the format of a snake's; thing slits. And the blood coming from her mouth and eyes, like tears…

She looked at a window's reflection: a humanoid face at least, with you counted the scars on her cheeks that opened and revealed all the rotten and yellow teeth she still had. And once she had so beautiful teeth!

Jackie decided to stop the memories river before she started crying. But oh, how she wished to be human again, or even have a normal face like Santa Claus or Jack Frost and many others she had met around the world.

She never felt the wind carry her to a rooftop, but when it did, it was the highest one and so, Jackie looked up to the Moon, seeking comfort and answers from a creator that hadn't created her. But she still smiled at the gentle breeze crossing her shoulder and messing her hair and glanced back at the city.

Whatever Pitch Black had hidden on his sleeve, she was ready for it.

Wasn't she?

_~oOo~_

_Oh, I don't wanna battle from beginning to end,_

_I don't wanna cycle or recycle revenge_

_I don't wanna follow Death and all of his friends!_

_~oOo~_

_**I know this one was shorter, but I didn't want to put all Jackie's backstory in one strike. So, you gonna have some bits here and there. **_

_**And I finally found a plot! All hail me! LOL**_


End file.
